


Dicen que hay una bruja en el bosque.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuro quiere venganza, Akashi crece no te preocupes, BrujaFurihataAU, Esto fue un especial de Halloween en Wattpad, Kagami es un hombre tigre, Kuroko es un gato, M/M, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, The Enchanted Forest, Violência Infantil, Época japonesa antigua
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Porque dicen que hay una bruja en el bosque que, por el precio justo cumplirá cualquiera de tus deseos.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 11





	1. El brujo y su aprendiz.

Dicen que hay una bruja en el bosque.

Muchos en el pueblo dicen que la han visto, el hombre que toma casi todos los días dice que la bruja es una horrible anciana con arrugas en la cara y una nariz muy puntiaguda, la niña de cabello rubio como el sol afirmó con vehemencia y con lágrimas en los ojos, haberla escuchado reírse la noche pasada y que estaba completamente segura que fue la bruja quien se llevó a su _nuevo gato_ , dijo que su risa hueca heló su sangre y que por poco se desmaya; el anciano que cuida sus vacas en el campo dijo que la bruja se viste de negro para mezclarse con la oscuridad del bosque, y en cuanto se despiste, tendrá que restar una vaca de su ganado.

Pero es mejor que se lleve a un gato o a una vaca, en lugar de un niño.

Las brujas son malas, ellos juran. Dicen que adoran al demonio y por esa razón pueden usar sus varitas para el mal, dicen que vuelan en sus escobas para hacer sus fechorías, dicen que son horribles, dicen que nunca podrás regresar a casa si te topas con una, porque lo más probable es que termines en su estómago o como un ingrediente más de sus pociones.

Sin embargo, mientras camina por el bosque, pisando las hojas secas y amarillas que caen de los árboles, Akashi Seijuro no cree que las brujas sean tan malas como los humanos, al menos, ellas tendrían piedad y lo matarían rápidamente, en lugar de golpearlo todos los días, tan doloroso pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, los humanos que le negaron un trozo de pan o un cuenco de sopa, los desagradables humanos que lo humillaron, que lo obligaron a trabajar como un esclavo, solo porque el color de sus ojos es raro.

"Hijo del demonio".

Solo porque creen que es el hijo del diablo.

Los humanos que asesinaron a su madre por darlo a luz.

Los humanos que le quitaron todo.

Akashi Seijuro odia a los humanos, los odia tanto, tanto, tanto, que, si pudiera, ayudaría a la bruja que vive en el bosque a matarlos a todos, especialmente al hombre alcohólico que le negó una moneda para comprar el medicamento de su madre; a la niña de cabello rubio porque le quitó a su gato, su único amigo, el que lo acompañó cuando su mamá lo dejó para siempre, solo porque no quería ver al niño maldito siendo feliz, Akashi se alegró cuando escucho que la bruja se lo había llevado, y por un instante sintió tanta envidia por Kuroko; así como por la vaca que desapareció, haciendo rabiar al avaricioso hombre que vende leche por las mañanas y lo obligó a beberla del suelo cuando lo descubrió tratando de robar un poco de ella.

Akashi se detiene cuando el dolor es insoportable para seguir, sus heridas son mucho peores de lo que alguna vez recuerda, la cadena atada a su pie izquierdo es demasiado pesada, tanto física como mentalmente, es la cadena que lo mantiene atado a un pueblo que es indiferente al dolor y sufrimiento de un niño.

Él no es un niño maldito, no es hijo del demonio, porque si lo fuera, entonces no quedaría nadie con vida en Teiko; todos los que lo golpearon, lo quemaron, lo escupieron y se burlaron de él, todos los que nunca hicieron nada para detenerlo, todos ellos, incluso los bebés: morirían, y él no está siendo cruel o injusto, porque si dejara con vida a los bebés, probablemente terminarían igual que él, como un esclavo de humanos crueles o morirían de hambre y frío, lentamente, una muerte tan espantosa, Akashi tendría misericordia evitando que pasaran por todo ello, cuando a él nunca le mostraron siquiera algunas migajas de bondad.

Su cabello es molesto, cuando se pega a su cuello y frente, mojado por el sudor, pero no puede cortar la única cosa que cubre sus ojos, el color de la sangre en uno y el color del atardecer en el otro, los ojos que le otorgaron una maldición, incluso antes de haber nacido.

Su madre, una vez dijo que eran hermosos.

Pero su madre era una tonta ignorante que confió en estas personas.

Akashi se detuvo, mirando alrededor no vio más que árboles gigantes, hojas secas por todo el suelo y no escucho nada más que su propia respiración alterada y solo sintió puro dolor, no importa cuánto esté acostumbrado a el, siempre encuentran la manera de hacerlo gritar y suplicar por un poco de piedad.

Él, que estaba destinado a tenerlo todo, ahora no tiene nada.

Si hubiera nacido en la miseria, como un esclavo al que golpean y humillan, probablemente nunca habría anhelado salir de allí, porque eso es todo lo que conoce, pero ¿Cómo puedes pedirle a un niño que tuvo la mejor comida, la mejor ropa, una cama cómoda para dormir, sirvientes que atendían cada uno de sus caprichos, una familia, una madre amorosa, que no se resienta cuando se lo quitas sin ninguna razón aceptable? ¿Qué su sangre no hierva de furia, que no desee venganza?

Akashi Seijuro quiere venganza, antes de que su cuerpo perezca aquí, de manera lamentable y sin sentido, Akashi quiere que todos en el pueblo le supliquen piedad. Así que está dispuesto a hacer un trato con la bruja.

Porque dicen que hay una bruja en el bosque que, por el precio justo cumplirá cualquiera de tus deseos.

Solo que, él no espera ver a un hombre joven, alto, sonriendo con la hilera de dientes más blancos que alguna vez haya visto en su corta vida, sin arrugas, ni verrugas arruinando su hermoso y delicado rostro, sin una nariz grande y puntiaguda, es más bien una nariz pequeña y respingona, piel suave que ha sido besada por el sol, un par de ojos cálidos y bonitos, que lo miraban como su madre lo hacía cuando salía a jugar y regresaba con un pequeño raspón en su rodilla que fue tan insignificante que siquiera lo notó; este hombre se preocupó por él.

Lo que era risible.

Si tan solo alguien en Teiko lo hubiera mirado así y no como una sucia rata, entonces, tal vez, sólo habría querido escapar del infierno en lugar de destruirlo.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente eso no sucedió.

El extraño sonrió, demasiado adorable para ser un peligro, Akashi bajo la guardia, desviando la mirada para que no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas, ni tampoco su nerviosismo e incomodidad, luego de vivir en la calle por cinco años, sin haber recibido un solo gesto de bondad, incluso una pequeña cosa como esta sería abrumadora para él.

—¿Eres Akashi Seijuro? — ¡Incluso su voz era muy bonita!

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Todo el vello corporal de Akashi se erizo, adoptó una posición ofensiva, mirando alrededor, buscando la salida más cercana, antes de escuchar la voz del extraño de nuevo.

—Él me lo dijo. — El castaño señaló con su dedo, largo y delgado, hacia abajo, específicamente la bola de pelos negros y ojos azul celeste, que se paró justo a su lado, moviendo su cola lentamente, lamiendo su pata delantera antes de lanzar un maullido agudo.

Miau.

—¿Kuroko?

Miau.

Akashi jamás podría olvidar el color de los ojos del gato que salvó de algunos perros callejeros, nunca podría olvidar el pelo negro de Kuroko que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna y fue su única distracción cuando tenía demasiado dolor para intentar dormir, sería imposible olvidar esa apatía y calma con la que el gato se enfrentaba a todo.

—¿Tu eres la bruja del bosque? — Akashi dejó de contemplar al gato que se supone fue secuestrado por la bruja que atormentaba por las noches al pueblo, la anciana vil y malévola que comía niños y vacas; ese hombre joven definitivamente no era nada de lo anterior.

En primer lugar no era una anciana, ni siquiera era una mujer, pero era demasiado hermoso para describirlo con palabras, tenía una sonrisa amable y sus largas pestañas cubrían una mirada amorosa y tierna, cabello trenzado a un costado adornado con flores, labios llenos y rojos, como una cereza bañada por el roció de la mañana, mejillas ruborizadas y de apariencia suave y aterciopeladas por los finos vellos dorados que crecían ahí, ni siquiera podía llamarlo una barba como la del carnicero o la de su padre, que era dura y picaba.

—Brujo. — El _brujo_ dijo, sonrió cuando el niño alzó su mirada, completamente perdido. — Yo soy el brujo del bosque, Furihata Kouki y como puedes ver, soy un hombre.

_Lo dudo_ , dijo una pequeña vocecilla en la cabeza de Akashi, sin embargo, tomaría la palabra de ese hombre, no tenía nada que perder al final del día, solamente tuvo la oportunidad de ver a una persona hermosa que le sonrió y, aunque fue por un instante breve, se preocupó por él.

Educadamente se inclinó, colocó su brazo derecho sobre su pecho y sonrió, no sabía cuán adorable era ahora que tenía doce años, está hecho un asco, su ropa sucia, cabello largo y despeinado, mejillas pegadas al hueso y ojos hundidos por la desnutrición, pero, tenía que jugar las cartas que tenía a la mano y su apariencia adorable siempre fue lo que más halagaron sus metros y los sirvientes, antes de que su padre eligiera abandonarlos.

"Como el maestro es tan lindo, puede pedirme lo que sea, yo, su sirvienta, haré todo para conseguirlo, incluso si tengo que ir al bosque donde vive la bruja."

—Lamento mucho mi rudo actuar y la manera en que antes hablé, fue grosero de mi parte, aunque Furihata-sama lo sabe, mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro, estoy verdaderamente complacido de poder conocerlo hoy.

Furihata se ríe y Akashi es obligado a arquear su ceja derecha, confundido.

—Está bien si tu solo me llamas sin tantas formalidades, aunque es realmente tierno cuando hablas como un adulto.

Akashi cierra sus palmas con fuerza y enojo, él no tiene tiempo para jugar a ser un niño dulce y bueno, él quiere, necesita, anhela, venganza.

Una venganza que probablemente no pueda ver, porque el brujo lo asesinara para cumplir con su parte del pacto, una venganza que no llenara el vacío de su corazón, Akashi lleva su mano hasta el lugar en donde su corazón late y cierra su puño sobre su ropa sucia y harapientas, sus pies están descalzos, llenos de tierra y posiblemente con heridas por las espinas y las rocas que pisó después de adentrarse al bosque, corriendo por su vida, ignorando el dolor.

Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor... lo único que ha sentido por casi la mitad de su vida y no importa que la venganza no tenga sentido, que no haga algo por su corazón roto en pedazos tan pequeños que sea imposible repararlo ahora, sin embargo, no importa.

Él quiere venganza.

De esa manera es que, cuando Akashi vuelve a levantar la mirada, su ojo visible está completamente sin vida, luce como los ojos de un pescado muerto.

Kuroko, como el chico llamó a Tetsuya, se aleja de su lado y se apresura a tallar su cara en la pierna izquierda del pelirrojo, el niño se inclina y sin decir nada, solo realizando movimientos mecánicos acaricia la cabeza del gato negro.

Tetsuya debe haberse encariñado con el niño, irse de casa durante meses y volver hace algunos días solo para pedirle ayuda con el niño de cabello rojo que sufre en el pueblo.

Nunca pensó que ese niño vendría aquí, antes de que él pudiera ayudarlo.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo, te ofrezco todo lo que soy, si bajas al pueblo de Teiko y los haces morir de la manera más lamentable que puedas.

—¿Incluso tu corazón?

—Te lo doy.

—¿Tu alma?

—Toda tuya.

—¿Tus ojos?

—¡Yo mismo los sacaré para ti! —Akashi extendió ambas manos hacia él, entregando todo.— No necesito nada de eso, solo quiero que todos los que me humillaron, los que nos abandonaron, sean castigados con una muerte tan dolorosa que desearan nunca haber naci—

Akashi fue interrumpido cuando Furihata colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, sorprendido, porque el castaño había estado muy lejos de él, ni siquiera hizo ruido cuando comenzó a caminar sobre las hojas secas de los árboles en el piso.

Es como si simplemente hubiese aparecido frente a él.

—Está bien. — Sus ojos se abrieron completamente incrédulo por lo fácil que fue.

Solo tuvo que sacrificarse por completo.

—Pero tengo una condición. — Akashi busco y encontró la mirada del hombre, ¿Qué más podría querer si ya le dio todo lo que posee?

Lamentablemente las manos de Akashi estaban vacías, no tenía nada para ofrecer más que su insignificante vida.

—¿Qué condición? — Cuestiono, cada palabra dicha con un tono de voz lleno de cautela.

No podía dejar ir a este hombre, ahora que había encontrado a alguien que podría ayudarlo a realizar su venganza, no importa qué métodos utilice, no importa si tiene que ser más astuto que él, no importa si debe engañarlo, tiene que mantenerlo a su lado.

No importa si lo descubre y lo mata, Akashi piensa que es mejor intentarlo que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Conviértete en mi aprendiz. — Furihata palmeo un par de veces más la cabeza de Akashi, el cabello del niño era muy largo y estaba bastante maltratado, pero nada podía quitar que su color era fascinante, tanto como el de Taiga, sin embargo, el color rojo fue diferente en intensidad, el color del cabello de Akashi fue un poco más suave.

—¿Qué? — Akashi no ha estado más confundido que ahora, desde que su padre los hecho de su mansión, empaco y se largó, dejándolos a su suerte.

—No puedo cumplir tu deseo, porque no se me permite salir de este bosque. Por eso, no pude salir a buscar a Tetsuya cuando no regreso a casa. — El gato negro maulló, Furihata sonrió y Akashi simplemente mira al hombre, su sonrisa es hermosa; pero se obliga a concentrarse, porque si este hombre no puede cumplir su deseo entonces Akashi ha perdido todo. — Pero puedo darte el poder para hacerlo si te conviertes en mi aprendiz.

¿Ser él quien los castigue, ser el que ocasiona su sufrimiento, escuchar sus lamentos y súplicas, no como un espectador sino como el causante de ellas?

Furihata no tiene que decirlo de nuevo. Es más de lo que Akashi espero.

—Acepto, seré tu aprendiz, por favor, cuida de mí.

—Sin embargo, si te conviertes en mi aprendiz tampoco podrás dejar este bosque hasta el día en que yo muera. Ese sería el día propicio para iniciar tu venganza. Pero, las y los brujos viven muchos años más que los humanos, para entonces, los aldeanos que quieres castigar probablemente ya estén muertos.

Akashi sonrió, tan dulce e inocentemente que hizo a Furihata pensar que, el Akashi de hace unos momentos no fue más que una ilusión.

—Pero aún quedarán sus hijos o sus nietos, ¿No?

No importa sobre qué carne se impregne el castigo, ¿Acaso no es merecedor el hijo del castigo del padre? ¿No son la misma sangre? ¿No son el mismo pecado? Solo porque no lo sepa, no significa que Akashi tendrá piedad, el regresara todo el daño que ocasionó en él, su padre o su abuelo.

Para Akashi no es diferente, mientras pueda tomar venganza.

—Está bien, desde hoy, Akashi Seijuro eres mi aprendiz. — Furihata tocó una vez más su cabeza y la retiró luego de unos segundos, dándose la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. — Vayamos a comer ahora, estaba a punto de servir la sopa cuando Tetsuya salió corriendo.

Akashi cubrió su cabeza, sin entender porque el hombre la golpeo tan suavemente todas esas veces, le costó todo su autocontrol para no encogerse como un pobre animal que se muere del miedo, y sabe que, cuando alguien alza su mano es solamente para golpearlo más y más fuerte cada vez. Pero Furihata solo lo toco, le regaló una sonrisa y no dijo que era menos que un perro.

¿Era acaso un ritual para su nuevo aprendiz?

No lo entendía.

Cuando miro al frente, Furihata se había alejado una distancia considerable, Kuroko, todavía estaba parado junto a él, como si lo estuviera esperando para comenzar a caminar.

Dio un paso antes de que sus rodillas cedieran y cayera al suelo. Sus pies dolían, sus manos, su pecho y costillas, no había un solo lugar que no estuviese cubierto de moretones y feas cicatrices.

Cerró sus ojos pensando que iba a golpearse la cara contra la tierra, espinas y hojas secas, en su lugar sintió como era envuelto por algo que se sintió muy cálido, y de un momento a otro su cuerpo ya no pesaba, se sentía tan ligero como una pluma.

Estaba flotando envuelto en un manto del mismo color que el cabello del hombre, café.

—Ten cuidado. — Furihata dijo, lentamente pero firmemente llegó hasta donde el hombre estaba, Kuroko, lo observó por un instante antes de adelantarse en su camino, como si dijera que ahora no tenía nada porque preocuparse. —¡Vamos a casa, —el brujo dijo, girándose de nuevo, sin darle indicios de que lo deje caminar, una parte de él se sintió realmente agradecida, la otra, fue más cautelosa, en cualquier momento podría simplemente dejarlo caer, no era la primera vez que lo engañaban con bondad falsa — te darás un baño caliente, comerás una deliciosa sopa, — continuó parloteando sin detenerse y sin dejarlo caer— curare tus heridas y en cuanto estés listo comenzare a enseñarte!

Todo eso sonaba como a un sueño. Todo ahora se sentía como un sueño.

Furihata termino de hablar cuando se paró frente a una puerta de madera que lucía demasiado antigua pero que se veía muy estable, incluso con el musgo verde creciendo en ella y las flores. Solo entonces Furihata se volvió hacia él y la energía que lo mantenía flotando desapareció, Akashi cerró sus ojos pero no sintió dolor al caer al suelo, en su lugar, fueron los brazos de Furihata quien lo atrapó, el brujo le sonreía y Akashi escondió su rostro en su pecho, descubriendo que su aroma era realmente delicioso, el aroma del bosque, con todas sus plantas y flores, árboles y la lluvia o el roció de la mañana, la neblina que cubre las faldas de la montaña donde se halla el bosque, el agua del río y la luz del sol.

La puerta de la casa se abrió por sí sola, dejando ver un interior demasiado cálido y colorido, algo que no creerías de una bruja, sin embargo, si Akashi aprendió algo hoy es que, todo puede ser posible con este hombre.

Medio dormido y medio despierto, Akashi pregunto, sin poder contener su curiosidad: —Si no puedes salir ¿Quién se ha estado comiendo las vacas del pueblo?

Furihata sonrió con pena, y dijo: —Probablemente, ese fue Taiga.

—¿Oye?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo vas a morir?

—No tengo idea, mi lindo aprendiz.

—No mueras antes de que puedas enseñarme todo lo que sabes, pero tampoco tardes demasiado en hacerlo.

Entonces Akashi se rindió al sueño, luego de años sin poder dormir adecuadamente, ahora que se sintió a salvo, simplemente cerró sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la última cosa que ve, después de que Furihata lo deje en una cama, es un par de ojos color celeste y cabello del mismo color.

—Tetsuya, déjalo descansar. Ya jugarás con él después.

—Sí, Furihata-sama.


	2. Hay dos brujos en el bosque.

15 años después.

Akashi se despierta antes que nadie dentro de la cabaña donde ha vivido los últimos quince años de su vida, aprendiendo todo lo que pueda aprender de Furihata, sin embargo, el brujo le ha enseñado más de lo que Akashi hubiera deseado.

Le enseño sobre venenos letales de rápido efecto y venenos letales que causan una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sobre hechizos para hacer enloquecer a una persona, rituales para hacer de la vida de una persona el infierno en la tierra, le enseño a volar sin una escoba, porque, obviamente las brujas y los brujos no necesitan de un artículo tan primitivo para volar, le enseño a hablar con la naturaleza, porque no hay mejor aliado que ella; puede hacer que el viento sople con la suficiente fuerza para derribar una montaña, puede ocasionar una inundación en el rio o que la lluvia nunca llegue, puede pedirle a la tierra que no deje que nada viva o crezca en ella.

Pero no es tan fácil, en primer lugar, tiene que agradarle a la naturaleza, porque ella no oirá a nadie que consideré indigno, mucho menos complacerá los caprichos de un niño, eso sería si Akashi fuera una persona común, porque él tiene a su maestro, su maestro que es amado por la lluvia, el fuego, el sol, el viento, el agua y la tierra.

Y ese maestro, lo atesoraba a él.

No tardó más de tres años en conseguir que obedecieran sus órdenes.

No tardó más de cuatro años aprender todo lo que necesitaba para su venganza, con todo eso, Akashi había planeado mil formas de llevar a cabo su venganza en el pueblo, todo lo que necesitaba es que el brujo muriera y él sería libre de comenzar un verdadero pandemonio.

Entonces, comenzó su juego donde Akashi idearía algunos planes para asesinar a su maestro, con su maestro esquivando fácilmente la muerte, sonriendo y palmeando su cabeza después de cada intento.

—Es hora de cenar.

Akashi no entendía a este hombre.

¿Intento asesinarlo, pero solo le dice que es hora de ir a cenar?

— Si, Furihata-sama, date prisa Akashi-kun.

Tampoco entendía a este gato persona.

¿Intento asesinar a su maestro, pero se preocupa por qué coma?

—Akashi bastardo, deja a Furi en paz.

Esa era la reacción que esperaría del hombre tigre que devora vacas y cerdos en el pueblo de Teiko, el que Furihata llamó Taiga.

Si pudiera domarlo, sería un gran aliado, su maestro no pudo formar un contrato maestro—sirviente, o mejor dicho no quiso.

—Porque no considero a Taiga un sirviente, es un gran amigo, —dijo su maestro cuando pregunto.

¡Qué tontearías!

Cuando logre asesinar a su maestro o su maestro muera, Akashi no dudara en atar a Taiga a un contrato de obediencia absoluta. Todo lo que su maestro fue incapaz de realizar por su corazón de azúcar, Akashi Seijuro lo tomaría si sirve para su venganza.

Aunque su maestro es un brujo, no es capaz de comportarse como uno, él ha visto al brujo Hanamiya Makoto y a Haizaki Shougo, hacer cosas horrendas en verdad, como devorar al leñador incauto que no apresuro su paso y tuvo la desdicha de toparse con Shougo en medio de la noche, Makoto incendio los almacenes de un pueblo de Seirin, lleno de toda la cosecha de la temporada y secuestro a un niño, diciendo que si no le daban al menos doce vacas y diecisiete cerdos, el niño seria su cena para el anochecer.

Su maestro en cambio, fue el dulce hombre que cosecha zanahorias y papas, sin embargo, al intentar ver a Furihata como un brujo malvado que devora hombres, incendia almacenes y secuestra niños, es imposible para Akashi.

Simplemente imposible.

Su maestro está bien como es.

Akashi se da la vuelta en la gran cama, Kuroko o Tetsuya, al gato no le importa que lo llamen por cualquiera de los dos nombres, esta enroscado en una esquina de la cama, sus bigotes se mueven al compás de su respiración suave, también escucha la respiración de Taiga en la alfombra, el gran tigre está roncando, lo que significa que está dormido como una roca.

Mira a Furihata Kouki dormir totalmente satisfecho y con una sonrisa en su rostro, con el cabello alborotado, marcas en el cuello y completamente desnudo bajo las sabanas, todo eso, fue su obra y Akashi no podría estar más orgulloso.

Akashi recuerda el primer día que probo la sopa que su maestro cocino, después de despertarse de un largo sueño de más de siete días, cuando abrió los ojos, quiso cerrarlos de nuevo, porque nunca había estado más cómodo que en ese momento, en una cama caliente, sabanas limpias cubrían su cuerpo que también estaba limpio y con ropa nueva.

Todo se sentía bien.

Luego, su estómago estuvo saciado después de dos platos de sopa y aunque quería más, su maestro lo hizo dormir con un hechizo, porque, no era adecuado para su estómago que estaba tan acostumbrado a comer poco, de repente tener grandes cantidades de comida.

Si su maestro hubiese sido como Makoto o Shougo, probablemente Akashi no estaría vivo, ni vería realizada una venganza.

Una venganza que, quince años después ya ni siquiera quiere.

Todos en Teiko pueden hacer lo que quieran, mientras no se metan con él de nuevo o con su maestro.

Es mejor que nadie toque a su maestro.

Se ríe suavemente de sí mismo, porque esta sería una oportunidad que habría querido tener hace nueve años, su maestro profundamente dormido y sin todas esas barreras que coloco para su defensa, ahora no estaban, porque confiaba plenamente en él.

Hace nueve años no lo habría dudado y sin remordimiento alguno, lo asesinaría.

—¿Esto es algo que planeaste? — Akashi estira su mano y acaricia gentilmente la mejilla de su amante, cariñosamente, esperando no despertarlo, aunque si era sincero consigo durante tanto tiempo ha tenido esa duda incrustada en el corazón.

¿Realmente su maestro no puede salir del bosque?

¿Realmente le pidió ser su aprendiz aun sabiendo que podría utilizar todo lo que le enseño para matar a personas inocentes?

En todo el tiempo que Akashi ha vivido con su maestro, no lo ha visto salir del bosque ni una sola vez y él mismo lo ha intentado, incluso ha usado hechizos, no obstante, siempre regresa al mismo lugar dentro del bosque.

Al corazón tan amable de su maestro le sería imposible enseñarle algo, si es consciente de que planea tomar una venganza que no sanará a su corazón, solo hará que se cree un gran hoyo negro en él, que lo atormentara hasta el final de su vida, una muy larga vida.

Entonces Akashi solo puede pensar que Furihata pensó en pedirle ser su aprendiz, porque estaba seguro que con el tiempo, al no poder salir del bosque y siendo su maestro tan poderoso, le tomaría años, sino es que décadas para lograr asesinarlo, entonces, finalmente luego de tantos años, lo olvidaría.

Si es así, su maestro ganó.

No es que lo haya olvidado, pero ahora ese simple rencor es nada comparado al amor que siente por Furihata Kouki.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que su maestro fue herido de gravedad por el hombre lobo llamado Nash Gold y su manada, cuando regreso de su intento número mil de traspasar la barrera que lo mantenía en este bosque, los hombres lobo ya habían sido ahuyentados por su maestro, Taiga y Kuroko, sin embargo, su maestro había sufrido un gran daño protegiendo al hombre tigre y al hombre gato.

—¿No es lo que querías? ¿Qué Furi muriera? ¡¿Por qué lloras entonces?!

Taiga lo enfrento, con todas las preguntas que él también se había hecho cuando se arrodillo frente a la cama y sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, calientes y saladas que desaparecieron en las sabanas manchadas de sangre, sangre de su maestro.

Su fuerte y amable maestro.

Su maestro que lo protegió y cuido, el maestro que lo alimento, baño y cambio su ropa durante los siete días que estuvo dormido, luego de su primer encuentro.

El brujo que le enseño no solo a fabricar maldad, sino también un poco de bondad, cuando ayudo a un ciervo con una herida en su pata trasera, o cuando fabrico el antídoto para Taiga cuando el estúpido tigre se comió una serpiente venenosa, cuando las hadas del bosque pidieron su ayuda para exterminar al demonio que se comía a sus compañeros, con el pequeño duende que era intimidado por los demás, con todos ellos, Akashi mostro un poco de la piedad que quedaba en su corazón, que no habría podría dar, si no fue porque Furihata Kouki le enseño a darla.

Pudo fácilmente decir que no lo hizo por bondad, que todo de alguna manera, era solo por la venganza, pensando en futuro y en la deuda de vida que Taiga y las Hadas tenían con él, pudo decir que todo fue para la venganza, no obstante, cuando salvo la vida del Tigre, nunca pensó en su utilidad como un arma homicida, pensó en el tigre, como el hombre estúpido que hacía feliz a Kuroko y movía su cola cuando comía lo que preparo Furihata, era ese hombre tigre con el que discutía casi todos los días.

El aprendiz creía que era culpa de su maestro, que fue bondadoso con él, le enseño más de lo que Akashi había pedido.

Le enseño como era una vida tan cálida y familiar, cuando regreso a la cabaña y encontró la cena servida, la sonrisa de su maestro, la presencia de Kuroko y las quejas de Taiga por llegar tan tarde y retrasar su cena.

—Porque Furi, no comerá sino estas tú.

Incluso después de intentar asesinarlo incontables veces, su maestro solo acariciaría su cabeza y sonreiría diciendo.

—Suerte para la próxima, mi lindo aprendiz.

Ver a su maestro postrado en la cama, peleando entre la vida y la muerte, lo hizo darse cuenta de cuanto extrañaría la sonrisa de ese hombre, su toque cálido y gentil, las palmadas en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaría abrir la puerta de la caballa y encontrar la mesa colocada para cuatro, el mal humos de Taiga, el estoico de Kuroko, pero lo que más extrañaría, lo que verdaderamente lo mataría en vida si perdiera, seria no ver a su maestro esperando por él para comer juntos.

—No llores mi lindo aprendiz... — Akashi levanto la mirada, encontrándose con su maestro sonriendo entre el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, tratando de consolarlo aun cuando estaba a punto de morir. — Si Sei no quiere, entonces, no moriré. Me quedare contigo por el tiempo que quieras.

Tetsuya tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque era realmente doloroso la forma en que su maestro intento alcanzar la mejilla del niño pelirrojo para acariciarla, tan delicadamente, como si temiera romper su más valioso tesoro.

Inmediatamente Akashi sostuvo la mano del hombre y la envolvió en sus manos, apretándola con fuerza y besando el dorso de ella.

Tenía dieciocho años cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a Furihata, que sería imposible para él lastimarlo y que haría añicos a quien lo hiciera, esperaba que la masacre de la manada de Nash Gold, advirtiera a todos.

Su maestro era intocable de lo contrario, llovería sangre.

—Cuando te ofrecí ser mi aprendiz, jamás pensé que terminaría asi. — Furihata dijo, luego de abrir sus ojos, sostuvo la mano de su amante y sonrió aun con la sombra del sueño en sus ojos somnolientos.

—¿Yo enamorándome de ti o yo renunciando a la venganza?

—Renunciando a la venganza, tú enamorándote de mí y yo, enamorándome de ti. — Dice con honestidad, aun con una sonrisa cuando estira su cuerpo por completo en la cama, Akashi se maravilla con la visión que tiene del cuerpo desnudo de su amante, lleno de besos y marcas rojizas, suelta una sonrisa suave cuando su amante se contrae involuntariamente por el dolor en sus caderas.

Akashi fue rudo la noche pasada y Furihata fue el amante dulce y perfecto del que nunca puede tener suficiente.

—La primera vez que te vi, incluso yo sentí odia hacia las personas que te lastimaron, esa fue la primera vez que me encontré con un alma tan lastimada, así que, contra todo lo que yo creía, esperaba realmente que pudieras tomar venganza. —Akashi escucha con atención, la respuesta a la pregunta que se ha hecho por los últimos cinco años.

No fue difícil aceptar que amaba a Furihata como Taiga amaba a Kuroko, no solo fue cariño paternal, no, porque un hijo jamás querría besar los labios de su padre, un hijo jamás tendría esos sueños indecentes con su padre, un hijo jamás desearía tan intensamente como él lo hacía, desvestir a su padre y probar cada milímetro de su piel bañaba y bendecida por el sol.

Tampoco fue difícil elegir entre el hombre que amaba y una venganza.

—Te amo.

—También te amo, Sei.

* * *

Dicen que hay una bruja en el bosque.

Akashi Seijuro bufó molesto, la gente debería actualizar sus leyendas, han pasado más de cincuenta años y siempre escucha ese mismo cuento.

Hay dos brujos en el bosque. 


	3. Extra.

Akashi Seijuro tiene dieciocho años cuando se da cuenta que ama a su maestro.

Entonces, el cambia sus intentos de asesinato por declaraciones de amor, que causan mucho más daño a Furihata que todos sus movimientos para matarlo juntos.

Furihata está preparando la cena luego de casi morir, cuando Akashi Seijuro llega a casa bañado de sangre que, curiosamente huele a la sangre de los hombres lobo.

—¡Sei! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? — Pensar que su preciado aprendiz pudo estar en peligro lo hace enojar, si su hechizo de protección no pudo proteger a Akashi, se debe a que esta débil aún. Que burla de maestro, si ni siquiera puede proteger a su aprendiz.

—Está bien, Kouki. No es mi sangre. — Eso no hace que Furihata se sienta mejor, pero se alegra de que Akashi no esté herido.

Su ceño se frunce, por el nombre utilizado.

Akashi jamás lo llamo por su nombre, siempre fue un lindo "maestro", incluso si nunca le dio ese título. Para Akashi llamarlo maestro no significo lo mismo que para Furihata cuando lo llamo su aprendiz.

Su lindo aprendiz, que se quitó la ropa llena de sangre ahí mismo, delante de él; y la linda imagen del niño de doce años que intento apuñalarlo se borró, cuando vio al hombre en que ese niño se convirtió, los músculos que aun eran suaves, un pecho amplio y firme, una cara hermosa, cejas perfectamente dibujadas, una nariz recta y esos ojos que lo miraban con intensidad.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Furihata inmediatamente cerro sus ojos y volteo su rostro, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Ve a cambiarte, es hora de comer. — No podía creer que su corazón se acelerara por ver el cuerpo desnudo de su aprendiz, lo había visto incontables veces antes de hoy y nunca se sintió tan indecente.

Él baja la guardia, Akashi se acerca y sostiene su hombro, tan cerca de su cuello, un punto vital, Furihata cierra sus ojos con más fuerza, porque esta débil, porque se olvidó por completo en mantenerse alerta, porque Akashi quiere matarlo y así poder salir del bosque en búsqueda de su venganza. Sin embargo, no tiene miedo, si es Akashi quien toma su vida, no tendrá ningún rencor contra él.

Solo, extrañaría mucho esos días cuando estaban juntos.

Él espera la muerte, pero no sucede nada. Así que abre lentamente los ojos, y saber porque su aprendiz no está rompiendo su cuello.

—Te amo Kouki. De forma romántica y sexual, de la misma forma que Taiga ama a Kuroko y realmente quiero hacer contigo, lo que ellos hacen por la noche.

El rostro de Furihata hierve como la gran olla de estofado que está en la hoguera, ciertamente Akashi no rompió su cuello, entonces ¿por qué siente que va a morir?

Luego, Furihata se desmaya y Akashi se ríe, esto es lo más lejos que alguna vez ha llegado en sus intentos de asesinato, probablemente su yo más joven estaría extasiado, sin embargo, el presente Akashi solo puede admirar el rostro dormido de su amado y suspirar como un idiota.

Comparado con sus intentos de asesinato, le tomaran al menos otros 352 para lograr que Furihata admita que también lo ama. 


End file.
